Triste pasado, futuro incierto
by LDGV
Summary: En un mundo tan mezquino como en el de ahora, tristemente, ya no había lugar para la empatía. [One-shot]


Disclaimer: Ni Evangelion ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Triste pasado, futuro incierto **

Con pesadez, respirando muy lentamente, Asuka yacía tirada sobre su litera mirando el gris y monótono techo de su camarote, deseando, por un instante, olvidarse de todo lo que existía afuera de aquel reducido recinto. Sin embargo, recordándole cuál era la situación actual a bordo del Wunder, el eco de las voces y pasos de la tripulación le impedían escapar de la realidad.

Girándose, adoptando su acostumbrada postura para dormir, la pelirroja volvía a librar una silenciosa lucha contra el constante calor que irritaba su ojo izquierdo. En más de una ocasión, dejándose llevar por su inestable temperamento, Asuka se encontró a punto de quitarse el parche que ocultaba parte de su rostro, para arrancarse, de un tirón, su molesto e infectado globo ocular.

No obstante, sabiendo los riesgos que aquello implicaba, Asuka se detenía apretando los dientes con fuerza mientras toleraba el dolor. Aquello era algo normal para ella, tal molestia solía azotarla luego de una larga misión de reconocimiento o al acabarse una dura batalla contra las tropas de Nerv; aunque, esta vez, ella podía darse cuenta que no era como en ninguno de esos casos.

– _¡Por favor, haz algo!… ¡Shinji, idiota!_

Oyéndose a ella misma en sus recuerdos, llevándose una mano a la cara, Asuka se vio incapaz de no preguntarse por qué le pidió ayuda a él. Si bien, por encontrarse en la órbita terrestre, nadie hubiese podido rescatarla en aquel predicamento, pudo haber gritado cualquier otro nombre; pero, de entre todas las opciones posibles, sus labios gritaron el de él.

Shinji Ikari, para bien y para mal, ha sido como una sombra que la ha perseguido a ella y al resto de la humanidad por los últimos catorce años. Catorce años, se repitió en un susurro, aún le costaba trabajo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo; a pesar de los interminables conflictos y las noches sin poder dormir, ella sentía que fue apenas ayer cuando compartieron la misma cama.

– Ese fue un error que no volveré a cometer dos veces, nunca más volverá a pasar…

Una avalancha de recuerdos golpeó su mente, algunos más amigables que otros. Recordó, con gran realismo, cuando lo conoció poco después de llegar a Japón. Al verlo le pareció un inútil, no era más que un mocoso asustado que, según su yo de aquel entonces, deshonraba todo lo que ella valoraba como un piloto de Eva. No tenía ni el porte y el carácter que tal honor conllevaba.

Pero qué equivocada estaba. Hoy en día; por más que le desagradase decirlo, lo reconocía. Tal vez Shinji no recibió el pesado e intenso entrenamiento que ella sí tuvo que superar; empero, casi como si fuese un talento innato en él, el hijo del Comandante Ikari sabía anteponer sus interminables miedos e inseguridades cuando el deber exigía su presencia.

Era una lástima que esa misma audacia lo llevó a dónde terminó; igualmente, en el proceso, acabó arrastrando al planeta entero con él. Aún así, por más que divagase en un mar de ideas, Asuka se obligaba a ella misma, nuevamente, a escucharse rogando por su auxilio. Shinji, como una moneda con dos lados, representaba para Asuka dos distintos sentimientos que la abatían uno a la vez.

Uno era la tristeza de haber sido él la primera persona con la que intentó liberarse de su soledad, ya que fue Shinji, contra todo pronóstico, quien le mostró la esperanza de relacionarse con los demás y dejar a un costado aquel cascarón de hostilidad que usaba como una máscara. No obstante, a su vez que él sembró tal amargura en su interior, plantó también la semilla de la ira.

– ¿Por qué a ella? –Se dijo para sí misma– ¿por qué tuvo que elegir a esa maldita muñeca?

Levantándose, luchando por dejar atrás los ecos del pasado que latían en su ojo contaminado, Asuka fue en busca de sus pocas posesiones personales que colgaban en un rincón de su habitación. Allí, llamándola sin tener el don del habla, su vieja chaqueta roja se ganó su atención prometiéndole que la abrigaría del frío que reinaba en los enmarañados pasadizos del Wunder.

– ¡Oye, princesa! –Invadiendo su privacidad, taladrando sus oídos con su chillona y juguetona voz, Asuka escuchó como Mari le hablaba por medio de su radio de comunicaciones que permanecía tirada entre sus sábanas– ¿se encuentra despierta, su alteza real?

– ¿Qué quieres, cuatro ojos? –retrocediendo sobre su marcha, Asuka tomó su radio y le respondió con su habitual malhumor– ¿no puedes dejarme en paz por cinco minutos?

– Siempre es un gusto platicar contigo, mi dulce princesa…–sabiendo que eso la enfurecería aún más, Mari no dudó en continuar con sus bromas–quería decirte que acabo de escuchar que trasladaron al pequeño cachorro a la sala de interrogación, pensé que te gustaría ir a verlo y darle la bienvenida a la nave.

– Lo único que le daría a ese idiota es un puñetazo en la cara.

– No digas eso, estoy segura que visitar al cachorro te hará muy feliz–riéndose, sus carcajadas solamente empeoraron el pésimo humor de Asuka.

– Si sólo vas a decir estupideces, entonces esta conversación se terminó.

Apagando su radio, diciendo algunos insultos en su lengua materna, la pelirroja se miró en un roto y desgastado espejo que fungía como el único adorno de su camarote. Al verse, no apartando su vista de la expresión pálida y demacrada de su faz, la alemana apretó sus puños notando como éstos temblaban sin que tuviese la capacidad de detenerlos.

Asimismo, su marchito reflejo disentía con su viejo yo en más de un sentido. La época de maquillarse antes de una batalla se acabó, no más cosméticos ni muestras de vanidad. La Asuka de hace catorce años había muerto, siendo reemplazada, atrozmente, por una mujer mayor cansada de pelear, cuyo cuerpo, al permanecer atrapado en una niñez perpetua, se sentía como una cárcel.

Deteniéndose en la puerta, justo antes de salir, Asuka observó de soslayo aquel viejo gorro que la ha acompañado desde que se unió a Wille. Extendiendo un brazo, tomándolo con delicadeza, la piloto de la Unidad 02 sacudió la delgada capa de polvo que lo cubría, acomodando, en su sitio, los broches que lo decoraban. Y sin más, poniéndoselo en su cabeza, Asuka se marchó.

Todavía no tenía idea de cuál sería su reacción al estar cara a cara con él otra vez; empero, guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su suéter, Asuka se prometió a sí misma que ya no reprimiría más sus emociones. De una manera u otra, Shinji Ikari, aquel al que alguna vez incluso creyó ver con otros ojos, entendería y pagaría por sus actos.

En un mundo tan mezquino como en el de ahora, tristemente, ya no había lugar para la empatía.

**Fin**

Primeramente les agradezco por haberse tomado la molestia de leer, muchas gracias. Sé que a muchos les pareció decepcionante la tercera parte de la saga **Rebuild of Evangelion**, pero creo que hay cosas interesantes en esa película por explorar. Por ejemplo, me gustaría ver cómo fue la vida de Asuka durante el período de catorce años, ahí tenemos muchísimo para especular e imaginar.

Ojalá la última película de la saga nos dé esas respuestas que todos queremos; aunque si conozco Evangelion como creo conocerlo, tengo el presentimiento que no responderán a todas nuestras dudas. Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño relato, muchas gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


End file.
